


Caged

by novemberhush



Series: A Drabble a Day Keeps the Dread Doctors Away [55]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek trusts Stiles to keep quiet about the existence of werewolves, Imagines Stiles went to the police station when Derek got arrested in S1 Ep2, M/M, Pre-Slash, When the mesh partition was the only thing stopping them from jumping each other, You know right after that scene in the cruiser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28328916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush
Summary: When Derek gets arrested on suspicion of murder he knows it’s only a matter of time until he’s cleared and released and free to hunt down his sister’s real killer himself. He doesn’t plan on sticking around town once that’s accomplished. After all, it’s not like there’s anything to keep him in Beacon Hills now, right?Right.Definitely not that annoying sheriff’s kid with the distracting mouth and hands and eyes that Derek’s trying very hard to ignore or anything.Nope, definitely not him...
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: A Drabble a Day Keeps the Dread Doctors Away [55]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1015578
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32
Collections: sterekdrabbles





	Caged

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Just a little something inspired by the prompt words _trap, powder, tedious_ as provided by the @sterekdrabbles blog over on tumblr and which I envision as a missing scene from season 1, episode 2 _Second Chance at First Line_. I hope you enjoy. :-)

Getting arrested was tedious, but they couldn’t hold him forever. Even what passed for a coroner in a speed trap town like this should be competent enough to rule Laura’s death an animal attack, so unless the Beacon Hills Sheriff’s Department had suddenly gotten hip to the existence of werewolves (and the fact Derek was one) he’d be cleared, free to hunt down the real killer. Then there’d be nothing to keep him here.

He steadfastly ignored the Sheriff’s kid, hanging around, eating donuts, licking powdered sugar of those obscenely long fingers. 

Yep, nothing to keep him here at all...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. If you feel like sharing your thoughts on the story please feel free to do so, either here in the comments section or over on tumblr where I’m also known as novemberhush. Stay safe. xxx


End file.
